A Baka's Life Secrets Revealed
by Midweekcomic13
Summary: Akihisa Yoshi is the resident school Baka, while he maybe well known in the school as Class-F most stupid student. Not much is known about Akihisa personal life, most of what they know is that He lives alone and he spends most of his allowance on useless things with bare minimum money left for food to survive the month...or so they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A Baka To Test to Shoukanjuu Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Baka To Test to Shoukanjuu**

 **Chapter 1: Morning Routine...**

 **X1313131313X**

Akihisa Yoshi, the resident Academy Baka, even though he is a rather well known individual from Class-F, his personal life is somewhat a mystery. All they know is that the 16 year old boy lives alone...or so they thought.

A normal day in the Yoshi Resident as Akihisa wake up early in the morning at 5:30am. The only reason he was late for the first day of school was because he overslept due to his ever growing tiredness and several important things that prompt him to forget setting up the clock properly.

Its his normal everyday routine Akihisa has been doing for 4 years ever since he was 12 years old. His thin, underweight, and malnourished body groan in protest as Akihisa went out of his room to take a very cold shower to take away the fatigue of sleepiness that blurs his head.

After a quick but very refreshing shower, Akihisa put on his casual clothes before going to the kitchen. He dons a pink apron with flower pattern before cooking up a simple breakfast for two people and a small single packed bento lunch box. As he cooks the breakfast, he makes sure one plate has more portion than the other with significantly more vegetable and cut fruits. Akihisa then finally put the two plates of breakfast on the small dining table with the single bento box.

He washes his hand and put away his apron before Akihisa walks towards the bed room beside his own.

He silently open the door and went straight to the windows and open the curtain to let some of the dawn light in. The tell tale of the sun orange light bath the room in a dim light, but it is enough to stir the occupant of the room bed from underneath its big blanket.

The room is simple, a single bed with a bedside cabinet, a large wardrobe, a study table and a wheel chair, a soft light blue carpet with pink love pattern adorns the edges of it. There are a few children drawing plastered on the wall, depicting two person, a tall person and a small child holding their hands together with a smiley face drawn to show both are happy.

On the bedside cabinet is a picture of a younger Akihisa in hospital gown looking very tired with dark bangs under his eyes. In the picture he is currently sitting on a hospital bed with several medical equipment attached to him as he smile affectionately at the toddler he is holding by his side. The toddler is sound asleep in the picture.

"Wake up Aiko..." Akihisa said loudly as he gently pat the blanket to wake up the person beneath it.

He gets a feminine groan and get a sleepy reply, "Mmm...no wanna"

Akihisa sigh softly before a devilish grin spread across his face, he slowly grasp the edges of the blanket before he quickly rip the blanket off the sleeping person and pounce playfully and gently. The person let out a childish cry of surprise before it turns into giggling as Akihisa starts to tickle her.

"Kyaaa!*giggle* stawp *giggle* stawp it pwease!~ *giggle*" Aiko said with her brown eyes now wide open as she tries to stop Akihisa hands from tickling her.

"Promise to wake up now?" ask Akihisa as he slow down his tickling punishment but not stopping yet.

"Pwomise! *giggle* pwease stawp!~ *giggle*"

Akihisa stops tickling her, but he then straight away scoop the small girl from her bed in bridal style. Her smaller than average 4 year old body weigh nothing to the brown haired boy as he walk towards the bathroom where he already prepared a warm bath for Aiko. As Akihisa walk, he playfully rub his face against the girl stomach with a playful monster growl, eliciting a soft 'kyaa~' and giggles from Aiko.

He enters the bathroom and set Aiko down and said, "Now lets get this stinky pajama off of you...", Aiko just nodded and let Akihisa to take off the the bulging sleeping cap with a Neko face on it. Aiko waist long brown hair falls down, free from the confine of the soft cap. He then takes off her pajama shirt and pants before entering the bathroom. He grabs a short stool and set it down in front of the hand shower. Aiko sits down gingerly on the stool before Akihisa grab the shower hose and proceed to wash Aiko long hair.

Aiko hums softly and leans on to Akihisa touch as he gently cleans away the rather high maintenance long brown hair. After they are done, Akihisa helps Aiko get into the bath with warm water and let her soak in with a soft groan "Haaaa~" of relief as the heat of the water relaxes the little girl body muscle from the nightly sleep.

Akihisa rest his body against the bathtub edge and absently run his hand along the warm water as he watch Aiko to make sure she doesn't fall asleep and accidentally go under the water. It happens before and he would rather not let it happen again.

After a few minutes, Akihisa helps Aiko get out of the bathtub and gave a quick soapy rinse using the shower before Akihisa helps Aiko dry up with a towel larger than the 4 year old girl. He give Aiko her panties and with Aiko behind him, they left the bathroom to his room. Immediately they enter his room, Aiko ran and plops down on the seat in front of a table with a mirror on it. Akihisa open the table cabinet and got several tools to do some daily morning maintenance on Aiko hair.

Akihisa ran his hand through the silky smooth hair of the little girl as he dries it up with a blowdryer. He then proceed to comb Aiko hair gently and then tie the hair up with a blue ribbon bow into a simple high pony tail. Aiko hair style look strikingly similar to Akihisa, aside from the long hair tied into a high ponytail and some of her hair framing her face, her bangs covering part of her forehead with smaller strands reaching her eyebrow. Her hair is also slightly shaggy and spiky despite Akihisa attempts to straighten the hair down.

After Aiko hair is settled, Akihisa give her a long sleeve black and white striped T-shirt with a light blue dungaree. If people see her now, she is a definition of adorableness with her cute clothing, her fantastically well kept brown hair and her brown innocent eyes that seem to incite happiness to other if she even just looks at them.

Akihisa smiles at Aiko and said, "Lets have breakfast now..." He checks his watch and sees that it is nearly 7am, "..or else we will be late." he finish.

Aiko gives Akihisa a big smile and says with her hands towards him, "Up!", Akihisa smiles and scold playfully at her, "Now now Aiko, you know I cant carry you around everywhere-" "Up!" she interrupts and bounce slightly at her feet and look at Akihisa with a puppy eye.

Akihisa sigh and chuckles softly before he lets Aiko grab onto his back for a piggyback. Akihisa mentally groan at not being able to resist Aiko cute charm, but non the less, he went of with Aiko on his back to the dining table for their breakfast.

As they near the table, Akihisa knelt down and let Aiko down for her to go sit on the chair. Akihisa himself take Aiko breakfast platter and set it down infront of her, its the bigger portion and its understandable as a the growing Aiko needs all the nutrition and energy. Unfortunately, with Akihisa limited monthly budget, he cant afford to feed himself a fulfilling meal and are force to content with a meal that is barely enough to give him energy for the day.

They both ate their breakfast, Akihisa occasionally wipes Aiko mouth from the speak of food stuck to her cheeks, to which Aiko took the chance to bite onto Akihisa fingers which resulted in a pointy finger with a finger mark at the tip. As Aiko laugh, Akihisa grabs onto the 'wounded' finger and glares with crocodile tears falling down his cheeks. Aiko laugh got cut short as Akihisa grabs onto her head and slowly start to squeeze.

The little girl flail her hands at the growing pressure on her head, Akihisa continue to administer his punishment, but stops before he actually hurt Aiko. Akihisa briefly scold her for bitting his finger before they both resume and finish their breakfast.

Akihisa clean up the plates and told Aiko to go get her bag while he gets ready for school. Aiko just nodded and ran off to her room, while Akihisa went straight to his room and ready his bag for todays class lesson.

Akihisa then proceed to take off his casual clothing, only in his shorts it is now reveal that Akihisa has a perfect round A-cup, slightly border lining B-cup breast and he is actually a girl. Its one of the secret Akihisa kept since she was 12 years old. Akihisa frowns at the breast that has been steadily been growing bigger and because of that harder to bind to a relatively flat chested manner.

Akihisa sigh and was just about to grab the breast binder when Aiko storms into the room with a small backpack on her back. She smiles at Akihisa and sits down on the bed. Aiko looks at Akihisa as the older girl puts on the chest binder, and ask a question that Aiko has asked many times before but never fully satisfied with Akihisa answer.

"Why you put it on?"

Akihisa froze for just a second before resuming to put on the breast binder and her school male uniform while answering Aiko question, "Its so I can be who they think I am..."

To the four year old Aiko, that answer doesn't really make sense to her and just pouted at yet another failed attempt to know why Akihisa wears it.

After a few minutes, Akihisa finish putting on her uniform and look at her watch to see that it is already 7:27 and it is only just about more than half an hour left before her school starts. She gesture Aiko to follow her and they went to the front door.

As Akihisa wears her shoe, she ask a list of things from Aiko to see if she forgets anything. After confirming Aiko got everything, Akihisa held out a hand for Aiko to grab and says, "Ready?...", Aiko grabs Akihisa hand and cheerfully reply, "Hai Kaa-chan!"

Akihisa smile at her daughter cheerfulness and went out of the Yoshi resident and start their short walk to a nearby kindergarten to frop her daughter off before going to school.

 **Later...**

The mother and daughter arrive at the kindergarten and as usual, the caretaker by the name Ai Hanako greets them by the front gate. To Akihisa relief the other parents already sent their children to the kindergarten a bit more early than Akihisa so it spare her unnecessarily from lying to these parents that she is the elder sister of Aiko.

Akihisa knelt in front of Aiko and said, "Now be a good girl now Aiko, please don't cause any trouble OK?" Aiko nods and is rewarded by Akihisa affectionately cupping her cheeks with both hands and kisses her forehead gently. Aiko smiles brightly and said bye to her mother before going into the kindergarten.

Akihisa waves at Aiko as she goes into the building, she then gave a polite bow to Ai and bid her goodbye also before going of to her school. As Akihisa left, she couldn't see the pity look of Ai as the caretaker felt sympathy for the single 'father' ever since Akihisa enrolled Aiko to Ai kindergarten when the little girl was just 3 years old.

Ai sigh and closes the gate as Aiko is the last child in the roster to arrive today.

Akihisa looks at her watch and curses as it shows 7:49am and it would take her about 17 minutes if she walks. So despite barely having enough energy to go through the day, Akihisa took a deep breath and began running to her school.

Unknown to her, the very principle of Fumizuki Academy happens to be driving a car that passes by the kindergarten because of a detour. To say Kaoru Toudou surprise at seeing her student Akihisa Yoshi sending off a girl who is very affectionate towards each other is an understatement. Kaoru stops the car and looks at the running form of the brown haired 'boy' and thought,

" _Akihisa Yoshi...who is that girl you sent to kindergarten?..."_

 **X1313131313X**

 **A/N: And thats a wrap, what ya think? Also sorry if my grammar isn't good. Please review to tell me how you think about the first chapter and please be kind to point out flaws in my story, its my second time writing a fanfic with non-OC character so it will take me time to get Akihisa and the rest of cannon character in-character, or as close as they can be.**

 **Until then, I see you reader in the next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Baka To Test to Shoukanjuu Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Baka To Test to Shoukanjuu**

 **Chapter 2: A rather bad day...**

 **A/N: Thanks to Destroyman that points out my rather akward choice of Akihisa daughter name.**

 **X1313131313X**

Akihisa huffs and puffs as she barely manages to get to class before the academy bell rang. Akihisa steady her breath, wiping away the sweat from her forehead, and went towards her seat, smiling and waving as she saw her friends. "Hi guys!" She greets them, but the usual cheerfulness tone her friends are used to are noticeably lacking. In fact if someone look closely, Akihisa looks rather pale and becoming more thinner as each day passes by.

(A/N: I will refer Akihisa as a girl and boy alternatively, I will put quot on quot on male term so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. For now nobody knows her real gender but her daughter.)

She is very very tired but with sheer willpower, Akihisa manages to to keep up her facade and try to look normal.

Akihisa sat down at her seat and let out a sigh and mentally groan at the excessive physical exertion. Her friends notices this and Minami ask, "You ok Aki-kun? You seem more tired than usual this morning..". The rest of Akihisa friend nods in agreement.

"Ah! I woke up late today and didn't manage to eat any breakfast" Akihisa lied with practice eased.

Luckily, they accepts her answer, her friends can get suspicious really easily. Akihisa sigh silently in relief and hope that today would not be so physically intensive and plan to sneak in a few naps here and there, its not like their sensei (except Iron man) would care that much anyway.

Akihisa rest her head of the box/table and was just about to take a nap when Yuuji, the class rep, said to the whole class, "Ok guys, were going to have a summoning war with class-E later today after lunch so we need to discuss our plan to defeat them", the entire class goes into a mass of whispering at the thought of declaring war so early in their semester.

" _Oh Kami why you do this to me?..."_ Akihisa mentally cry

"Oh, also I haven't declare the war yet so..." Yuuji then points at Akihisa and ordered her, "Yoshi! You are to go to class-E and declare war on them"

Akihisa, still resting her head on the box, stare at Yuuji before saying with great disinterest, "No wanna"

Yuuji sigh and said, "Well since our ambassador doesn't want to do 'his' _job,_ someone will have to volunteer. Anyone?..."

Akihisa was just about to take a nap, but before she could react. She is lifted up by several faceless student and physically thrown across from the back of the classroom to Yuuji feet. _"Itai...how the heck they manage to throw me that far"_ Akihisa thought as she stare at his friends shoes.

She quickly got up and yelled out at the people who threw her, "Why you guys do that for?!"

Her answer are, "Do your job baka!"

" _Why I ought a..."_ She thought menacingly as she glare at the people who threw her. She was just about to retort when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turn around to see her friend Yuuji looking at her with a serious face. The thing that weird her out is that the world suddenly change from reality to a pencil drawn world with only Yuuji and her being visible.

"Akihisa, as the official ambassador for class-F you have to go and officially declare war."

" _Since when?!"_ Akihisa wanted to say but to keep her facade up she replied, "Umm...you do know that messengers from lower class declaring war usual got beaten up?"

"Don't be silly, that only happens in the movie, you will be perfectly fine" Yuuji said with a straight face.

" _Bullcrap"_ She thought

"Listen to me, its an important mission and only you can accomplish it for us" Yuuji said trying to convince Akihisa from unknowingly becoming a scapegoat for Class-E wrath. Not known to him, Akihisa is actually smart and very much not convince, but to keep the facade up Akihisa gave a 'I am convinced' look and just nodded before going out of class-F to declare war on class-E.

"Ill get you back for this" Akihisa thought as she mentally make a note to find Shouko and get her to 'spend more quality' time with Yuuji.

As Akihisa tiredly walks towards class-E, she couldn't help but think about her daughter at the kindergarten. Even though she is perfectly safe after almost two years of going there. Akihisa cant help but feel a sense of maternal worry to wash over her. Her expression darken a bit and a little bit of her control over her 'mask' so to speak slips a bit.

As Akihisa arrives at class-E, she suddenly feel a wave of dizziness strike her. Akihisa stumbles a bit and lean against the wall for support. She whimpers as she closes her eyes and wait for the sudden dizziness to go away. Akihisa took a deep breath as the dizziness subside. She opens her eyes to see her vision being blurry for a few seconds before it automatically adjust itself.

" _What was that?..."_ She thought worriedly.

Akihisa rub her head and push her worries away and opt to just get through the day and hope the dizziness is a one time thing for the day.

She face the door and her hands hover over the handle, Akihisa mentally prepare herself before going in and shout out while at the same time pointing at them, "As ambassador for class-F I officially declare a summoning war on class-E!"

As soon as she said those words the entire room of class-E goes into darkness considerably and the only thing Akihisa can see clearly is the red glowing eyes of class-E student who is muttering,

"War?.."

"Class-F?"

"How dare them..."

"How dare that messenger..."

"..."

"..."

"...Get Him!"

At the sight of them glaring at her with intent to kill (not really), Akihisa flinch and she did what her 'mask' usually do...RUN LIKE HELL!

" _Crap crap crap!"_ Akihisa mentally panic as she tries to out run the mob of class-E intent of beating her up.

"Damn you Yuuji~!" curses Akihisa, panting heavily at running so much early in the morning, her legs aches and all she wants to do now is just stops rest. But she will be in a world of pain if they get her.

As she made to turn around a corner, her leg suddenly gave out from all the running, it was only a second of momentarily loss control of her legs but it took a toll on her balance. Akihisa stumbles and was just about to regain her balance when she hit someone and bounces back to fall down on the floor face first hard.

"Itai!" Akihisa shout as she taste blood and sat up while shakily hold her nose in pain and trying to stem the small stream of blood coming out of it. Akihisa was just about to get up when a booming voice said, "Akihisa Yoshi, do tell me why are you running down the hallway?"

" _A crap its Iron man!"_ she thought as her body froze from the familiar voice

it seems that the mob, seeing Souichi Nishimura a.k.a Iron man, share her sentiment and quickly did a 180 turn and rush back towards their class. Disappointed in not getting their prey but their self-preservation instincts kicks in as soon as they saw the school infamous Iron man.

Akihisa looks up and give Ironman-sensei a sheepish smile and "Hehehe...sorry sensei I-" She was just about to give an excuse when a sharp stinging pain increases from her nose and prompt her to cry out a pained whimper with a bit of tears welling up at the corner of her eyes. Ironman-sensei was just about to scold the school Baka when he finally notices that Akihisa had seriously injured herself by just seeing her hand slightly stained by the blood coming out of her probably broken nose.

Sighing to himself at the school Baka for injuring herself, he gently helps Akihisa stand up and escort her to the nurses office. The walk towards the nurses office is in silence except for the occasional whimpers from Akihisa every time she touch the now sensitive bloody nose. Ironman, while escorting Akihisa couldn't help but notice how tired the she is, The slight paleness on her sweat soaked skin and at how thin she is getting nowadays. He heard of Akihisa 'lifestyle' and mentally remind himself to ask the nurse to do a quick health examination on the school Baka.

They went into the nurses office and they are greeted by the middle aged nurse Hisae sitting down, working on several paperwork on her office desk. "What can I help you Nishimura-san?"

Ironman gesture towards the wounded Akihisa and Hisae let out an 'ah' before motioning the brown hair girl to sit down on the bed. Akihisa complies and hisses in pain as the nurse starts to clean up all the blood stain by gently dabbing medical cotton wool to absorb the blood.

"What happen?" Hisae ask

"Fell down" Akihisa muttered

After that Hisae starts to do a proper examination on Akihisa nose and a few minutes later the nurse said, "It was a nasty fall for your nose to bleed this much but lucky Yoshi-kun nose isn't broken. Unfortunately I require Yoshi-kun to stay here till I am sure that the internal bleeding isn't too serious."

Ironman nods and said, "Thank you nurse.." he glance briefly at Akihisa pale face for a moment before continuing to say, "...if you don't mind, I would like to discuss something in private please."

"Of course" She looks at Akihisa and told her as she gave a rather large cotton ball, "Hold this against your nose, don't apply too much pressure to your nose, its not broken but its was close to being so."

Akihisa just nodded tiredly and watch as Ironman and the nurse went out of the office.

Alone, Akihisa just swings her legs absentmindedly and yawn softly. The effects of today rather intense use of her body from all the running and lack of food starts to take hold. Her aching body feels heavy and hot in protest at the physical exertion. A growing ache starts to stab Akihisa head, her eye lids feels heavy, all she want now is to sleep. But an old fear kept her from that. The last time she fell asleep with someone near her...

She shiver at the memories she rather forgets. Akihisa then starts to feel dizzy and hope that nurse can finish treating her so she can return to her classroom. Her vision get blurry and felt weird as she sees her world shifting to its side before something soft hits her and the blissful darkness takes her mind away peacefully.

 **Outside Nurse Office**

"What did you want to talk about Nishimura-san?"

"Its about Akihisa Yoshi...I've notice lately that his health seems to be deteriorating." He said with a hint of worry laced in his question.

"What makes you say so?"

"He looks more tired, very much so, I heard from several faculty that hes been sleeping through lesson more often now. He rarely eats lunch from what I heard and his...cheerful personality seem to dim a bit." Nishimura explains.

Hisae sigh and said, "If your thinking about asking me to perform health examination...I'm sorry but I can't.." Nishumura eyebrow rose, "How so?.."

"Before Yoshi-kun attend Fumizuki, we receive full documentation of his medical file and a official hospital orders that strictly states that Akihisa Yoshi is not allowed to undergo health examination by any other doctor or nurse unless they receive permission for his family doctor. Unless we can get hold of Yoshi-kun family doctor, there's not much that I can do."

Nishimura frowns and look at the nurses office before saying, "Thank you for your help any way Nurse, I must get going now" He looks at his watch and politely bow before going to his morning class"

Hisae return in kind and went back to her office. She closes the door and a bit surprise that her charge is lying on the bed, the collar on Akihisa uniform get stain by the blood that ran down her nose freely due to no longer being hold back by the cotton ball. Worried, Hisae quickly went to Akihisa side to check is the 'boy' is ok.

Hisae sigh in relief that her charge just seem to be sleeping. Hisae put her hand on Akihsa shoulder to wake her up. Akihisa groan softly at the sudden contact, she shuffles a bit but not aroused from her sleep. Hisae then notice the flush face of her patient. Hisae lift her hand from the shoulder and put her hand gently on the sleeping 'boy' forehead to discover that 'he' is heating up. She quickly went to get her temperature strip and place it down on her patient forehead.

As she suspected, the strip indicate that Akihisa has a 42 degree Celsius, a high fever. Hisae examine the 'boy' more throughly to see that Akihisa is sweating more, soaking 'his' uniform even further.

As Hisae was just about to treat her now sick patient, she couldn't help but raise and eyebrow at the rather feminine curve of the 'boy'.

Akihisa form can now be seen rather clearly with how his sweat soaked uniform clung on to its wearer. While this isn't unusual, with Hideyoshi being a prime example, but the subtle rise of Akihisa chest when 'he' breaths in reveal the slight bump on the 'boy' chest. This perk her interest, the bump isn't very noticeable, but if she look closer, there no denying that there is an 'unnatural' bump on the 'boy' chest.

Even with the 'No Medical Touchy' order, it doesn't mean that she cant merely observe her patient. She took a closer look at the slight bump on Akihisa chest and notice through the slightly translucent clothing because of the sweat, another piece of clothing that wraps around the 'boy' chest tightly. As a nurse who occasionally had to see people with only their under clothes on. Hisae is surprise that the under clothing looks very familiar to a chest binder.

Catching herself from being too distracted, she proceed to break the official 'No Touchy' orders from Akihisa family doctor and proceed to take off her patient uniform to get rid of the sweat and heat trapped beneath the clothing. Once she unbutton the shirt and ignore the chest binder, her eyes trails down the expose torso and widens at what she see..

 **X1313131313X**

 **A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, just want to get this chapter out, I'm not really satisfy yet with the next part so while I'm working on it, I will let you guys read this part first. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Review so you can tell me what you think about it. Until then, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
